Sharona De Vil Rhodes
is Rival to the Thurwolf family and the old Rival to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf Appearance Sharona wears a dark blue long skirt with a short black top with white lineing along with black high heels. She also has brown eyes, but when she gets angry they will turn cat-like Personality Sharona was a power hungry, very greedy, and spoiled(called by Vincecula Vyron Tearson). She wants her way or not to do as she wants and always use her plans. She also seems to have a long hatred grudge around Eliskuya Michael, Lilly Michelle and Nao Juliet. and she always calls herself a "nice person" but is in reality she is indeed a big nasty evil woman, she also calls weak shamans [[Wikipedia:Pawn_(chess)|"Pawns"]] like if she was playing a game of chess with her weak foes Abilities and Powers Shamanic Techniques Other Skills Throughout the years, Sharona has lost several limbs in shaman fights. due in the fact That loss does seem to cause her a little pain however, and a white like goo substance is shown flowing from the wounds along with her blood cells. It was later shown that she is able to reform her limbs painfully through an unknown method, Overall, due to being Infected with Vincecula's cells, Sharona has managed to extend her life some believed by others that she may have becoming a semi-immortal Weapon :See More: Sharona's Sword Inventions Character Relationships *Childhood Friend to Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Mikoto Maria Thurwolf. Eliskuya swears to avenge his mother, her true status remains unknown, as sharona calls it officially "dead". *Infected with a deadly parasite inside Lilly Michelle to keep an eye on her. to humiliate Lilly's twin brother as well Her Likes *The Legendly Twin Amulets of Thurwolf Her Dislikes History Early Past Little is known about Sharona De Vil Rhodes' past, she born on January 40 1994 and was just a spoiled brat. called by her robotic butler L.E.X doing her younger days before long its unknown how she meet Renton Michael Thurwolf I Childhood Sharona was born into the Rhodes family, is one of the french poor familiy. Sharona grew up in the Household, when she was only six years old when her birthday. She would spend countless hours reading books at the grand library and researching at the labs, in preparation of taking over the leadership, of her family from with the help of her geart-grandfather Meeting with Ellie Coming to Japan Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano mouths later. after she beaten lilly's twin brother to death and nearly killing him. but she later pushed him off a cliff of a volcano at barrel volcano. she soon later relies what she has done. and makes an cowardly escape in which she was later to infected lilly with a deadly parasite, she though to herself if the parasite is going kill the twin sister sooner or later. however she left Barrel volcano.with Ellie, but unknown to her. Lilly's twin bother somehow survived. its unknown how she knew this before she left at barrel volcano with Ellie, Lilly and Millie along Early life Retrun of the twin "Death" Retrun Character Trivia See Also Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Rivals Category:Shaman